


The Father of Lies

by ASCE



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Human Lucifer, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCE/pseuds/ASCE
Summary: Tasting the blood in his mouth and the pain in his back, he thought that being the devil would be way better than this. 
This is a Lucifer AU where Lucifer actually is human and what Chloe believes about him in the beginning is true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I started watching Lucifer a few days ago and a plot bunny appeared in my flat and ate all my carrots.  
> I'll probably only continue this story if someone would like to read it, so please leave feedback on your way out. Construcitive criticism is highly appreciated.  
> Thanks, luvs!

“How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn! How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low!" (Isaiah 14:12)

\---

_At some point, as a young boy, he decided that father was right. He was the devil._  
 _He remembers the exact day actually. The sun was shining outside and rays of sunlight found their way into his room. He could see them, see the hint of light, barely, through the crack of the door._  
 _“Oi, boy! Come here!”, a man yelled. And then to someone else: “That boy's the bloody devil, I tell ya. Good for nothing, the lil' freak.”_  
 _The boy pressed deeper into the closet, smothered by the cheap fabric of his belongings and considered this. He certainly wouldn't come out, but father might have a point actually._  
 _Maybe he was the devil. That might be the reason father didn't like him. The story fit his own._  
 _Didn't God cut off the wings of an angel who had fallen from grace? Made him the lord of the underworld?_  
 _The boy certainly had the scars to show for it. Where father cut off his wings._  
 _And tasting the blood in his mouth and the pain in his back, he thought that being the devil would be way better than this._

_Years later, when he made his escape, so many bones broken and the world spinning around him, the though crossed his mind again. And when he woke up in the hospital, he did it as Lucifer and stuck to that._

_And as the time passed, he wasn't sure if he knew, that he wasn't. Feeling immortal didn't hurt though._

\---

“Detective, this is Mr. Lucifer Morningstar. He will assist you from now on.”  
Chloe eyed the tall dark-haired man in the black suit sceptically. “Is he police?”  
“He is, let's say, a consultant.”  
“Nice meeting you”, Morningstar grinned and gave her his hand to shake. “Let's have sex.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I don't have a beta reader, so tell me about any mistakes you find :)


End file.
